Captivated
by Tilthesunturnsblack
Summary: At the moment of truth, Santana reflects on her relationship with Brittany. My first fic!  Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Santana had never been so acutely aware of how good her vision was. Standing there, her words trapped in her throat, hands balled into white-knuckled fists of pure terror, and body thoroughly vanquished of any and all mobility, she could see with horrifying clarity each individual face persecuting her; each set of eyes boring into her, sending waves of heat prickling over her skin. Rachel was to her left where she had been relocated when Santana charged in moments earlier, giving the girl an unceremonious shove and barking,

"Out of my way Huckleberry Hound." Rachel now stood in a frozen tantrum; right leg cocked, hands set firmly on hips, her mouth was contorted with rage and Santana could practically see the brimstone burning in her irises. Quinn sat in the leftmost chair, leaning forward on her forearms; fingers laced together, brow furrowed and lips pressed together in a smooth line in a look of stern curiosity. In the back row to Quinn's right were Zizes and Puck. Loren was utterly (and thankfully) wholly unconcerned with Santana's presence as she popped a large green bubble, her fingers clicking away over the buttons of a Game Boy, the screen of which her eyes were glued to. Puckerman was sprawled out in his chair, arms crossed over his chest with his stereotypical arrogant sneer playing over his mouth. Directly in front of the unlikely pair in his wheelchair, Artie's chin jutted into the air as he glared down his nose at Santana with an undisguisable look of contempt. Behind and to his right, perched Mike and Tina. Mike's arm was around his girlfriend, as if to protect her from the wrath of Santana, although he wore the same look of fearful anticipation as she. In the row below them, Kurt and Mercedes peered at her. Kurt's eyes squinted penetratingly at her, as though he knew that this was no normal tirade Santana was about to embark on. Mercedes' face, on the other hand, held a poorly masked thirst for the drama that was no doubt about to ensue. In the rightmost two chairs of the back level, Mr. Schuester and Finn sat next to each other wearing amusingly identical looks of astonished confusion, eyes wide and mouths agape. In the middle level below them, Sam's eyes refused to meet Santana's as he glanced sideways from underneath his blonde hair in a feigned look of disinterest. Finally, in the first row in front of Sam, was the one face that actually mattered; Brittany's. As Santana's eyes flicked down from Sam, the first thing they rested upon was Brittany's mouth, just as they had the first time that they had met…

"Yeah, that's right Puckerman! Take your sorry ass begging somewhere else! Ain't no one gonna tie this hot piece of action down!" Santana roared after Puck as he quickly skulked away, head down trying to hide the blaze forming on his cheeks. Santana's mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk as she began to pedal backwards the few steps to her locker when she slammed into someone behind her. "HEY!" she snarled, spinning around, a verbal assault forming on her lips. However, she didn't get to unleash it; for when she turned around, her eyes only met the mouth of a girl much taller than her, upturned in a delightfully oblivious smile. Then the mouth opened and,

"HELLO!" was bellowed into Santana's startled face. Utterly at a loss for words, Santana stared up at the face that harbored the mouth, which had now returned to its endearing grin. Pacific blue eyes stared back into Santana's chocolate ones. The girls face was fair, and lightly freckled, her forehead covered by a curtain of blonde bangs, the rest or her hair pulled back into a slick pony tail; she was undeniably beautiful. Then, the face was bending down, and Santana pulled her head back as the face was thrust uncomfortably close to hers. "HELLO!" the blonde trumpeted again, inches from Santana's ears. Santana clapped her hands over them, jumping backwards,

"Jesus! Why do you keep screaming?" She hissed at the girl. The girl pulled her face back, her brows knitting together, clearly confused.

"Well, you're deaf. That's why you yelled 'hey' to me. So I thought I should yell back. Are you only allowed to yell?" Santana's mouth hung open; for once no sarcastic remark or searing insult leapt from her tongue. She was completely unsure how to respond. The girl simply stared back, studying Santana's face as if looking for some sign of recognition from her. She sucked in a breath and yelled, "I SAID-"

"NO!" Santana interrupted her, clapping a hand over the girl's mouth, "I'm not deaf! I heard you! I yelled at you because you ran into me!" The girl fearlessly, but gently wrapped her slender fingers around Santana's wrist and removed the flesh muzzle from her lips.

"Well," she started, shaking her head lightly, "that doesn't make any sense because you ran into me. You weren't watching where you were going." Santana's eyes popped wider in shock; _who the hell does this chick think she is?_

"You know what, whatever blondie. You're only a first time offender so I'll let you off the hook. What's your name anyway? I've never seen you before, are you a transfer?"

"My name is Brittany," the girl replied with that demure smile. "I was homeschooled until now. What's your name?"

"Santana. Well, as lovely as this encounter has been, I gotta go, I'm gonna be late." Santana reached into her locker and grabbed her duffel back, slinging it over her shoulder with one hand and clicking the locker door into place with the other. She looked up at Brittany, who had been quietly watching her, and gave a quick nod of her head, "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked, her head slightly cocked.

"To Cheerios practice. See ya." Santana stated simply, and brushed past the girl in one quick step. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked away, glad to be free of that unusual encounter. She felt strangely uncomfortable and disoriented in that girl's presence. Not because the girl was a stranger, or because she was clearly a space cadet, but because no matter how hard she tried, Santana could not manage to muster up anything mean to say to her. As a matter of fact, she didn't _want_ to be mean to her. For some reason, she really liked that blissfully clueless little grin, and the idea of displacing it was inexplicably unsettling to her.

Not yet halfway down the hall, distracted by the image of that smirk still floating in front of her eyes, Santana almost jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand make contact with hers. She looked down to see an alabaster pinky linked to her caramel one. Her eyes traced their way up the offending hand, arm, and finally found the face of the perpetrator who had broken into her personal space.

"Wha what are you doing?" She stammered as Brittany beamed down at her with a proud smile that touched her eyes.

"Coming with you." Brittany shrugged at the obviousness of her action, "I love cereal." Santana searched the blue eyes fiercely for some early sign of betrayal, for the glint of an ulterior motive lurking like a shark just below the surface, waiting to strike. She could find none. There was only warmth and trust swimming in those ocean blue eyes. Santana dropped her gaze to the floor as a genuine smile intruded upon her lips. Santana nodded and squeezed the delicate pinky with her own as she lead Brittany to her first Cheerios practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Now, the normally jubilant mouth shifted between a tight anxious line, and fearfully worrying the bottom lip between a set of straight, white teeth. The stark contrast between her memory and reality snapped Santana abruptly out of her daydream. However, she was not yet ready to meet Brittany's eyes, and so Santana's gaze drifted down and found a silky curtain of golden hair. As quickly as she had been brought crashing back down to earth, Santana was again lifted into the world of memory by the gentle shimmer of satiny hair.

Brittany's long hair hung loose down her back, swaying in front of Santana's eyes as the firm grip on her hand dragged her through the crowded basement of Puck's house. The music pulsed in her ears, muffling the chatter of the conversations taking place around them. When the pair finally made it to the back wall, and thus the drink table where, Santana, the designated driver, did a scan of the room as Brittany busied herself fixing a drink. Her gaze landed on a sweaty Puck, grinding on a very naïve freshman, while he simultaneously gave every girl in his immediate vicinity his best smoldering "come hither" look. Santana rolled her eyes at his ever climbing levels of whoredom. Mike Chang was not too far away busting a move in the middle of a dance circle, egged on by the cheers of his football buddies, Matt and Finn being among them. Puck made it clear that if you were not an athlete or a Cheerio, you were not welcome at his party so, fortunately for Santana, other than the exception of the three other footballers, that meant there were no tedious members of the Glee club to deal with. The rest of the room was filled with what looked like a single mass of writhing bodies, made up of people not important enough for Santana to remember their names. Anyway, tonight Santana's attention was focused solely on Brittany. The lines of their relationship had become more and more blurred lately—especially the physical aspect—and the dark, crowded room was the perfect arena for them to explore each other without calling attention. After all, that's what hot, drunk girls did at Noah Puckerman's parties. As a matter of fact, that's why he invited them.

When Santana returned her gaze to Brittany, she found her guzzling, by the stack of the empty cups on the table, what looked like her fourth drink.

"Whoa! Britt slow down!" Santana yelled over the music, snatching the cup out of Brittany's hand.

"What?" Brittany asked with that typical, adorable tilt of her head. "I'm thirsty. It's just punch, San." She reached for the ladle in the punch bowl to pour herself another glass, but Santana slapped her hand away before she could reach it.

"Yeah B, this is _Puck's_ punch. It's like 97% alcohol!" Brittany looked startled by this bit of information,

"Oh," she said, still processing the information, "but I couldn't even taste it." Santana chuckled and shook her head, adoring Brittany's failure to see the bad in anything, even a self-proclaimed slime ball like Puck,

"That's kind of the point B. We'll find you some water next time your thirsty, ok?" Brittany smiled warmly and replaced her hand in Santana's as she bent closer so she wouldn't have to shout the sentiment,

"You take such good care of me, San." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, and tilted her cheek into the warmth of her breath. Brittany's eyes captured Santana's and the girls remained locked in their own private moment, simply enjoying looking at each other. Finally, Santana gave Brittany's hand a tug and said,

"Come on, we're at a party, let's go sweat some of that alcohol out of you on the dance floor." She smiled suggestively, and Brittany nodded rapidly, lacing her fingers through Santana's. The two girls weaved their way through thrashing bodies to the most crowded point on the cement floor. Santana began to spin around to face Brittany, but a set of firm hands on her hips stopped her. She felt lips on her ear, and the rush of air from a breathy whisper,

"No. I want to pace ourselves, and I can't do that if I can look into your eyes." Santana shivered and tilted her head back into Brittany, nodding her surrender. The thumping bass of a new song began surging through the speakers and Brittany's fingertips pressed into Santana's hips, urging her to dance. Santana only swayed her hips lightly back and forth, turning her head sideways to smirk at Brittany.

"Come on, San! What are you doing? Just dance already!" Brittany pleaded, jutting out her bottom lip. Santana, still smiling, shook her head, not quite ready to give in.

"I can't. I think I forgot how to dance." Santana shrugged her shoulders, playing up her imaginary confusion.

"Well," Brittany murmured, grasping Santana and pulling her flush against her, "I guess I'll just have to show you." Brittany's hands pushed down on Santana's hips, making her dip low with the beat. After grinding herself against Santana, Brittany's hands climbed from her hips to her abdomen, pulling back slightly, gently commanding Santana to straighten to her full height. When she had complied, Brittany slithered in closer, expelling the little air that separated their bodies. Their bodies now aligned, Brittany began to move with the beat, Santana molded against her, moving in unison. As the rhythm grew heavier, so did the girls' pace. Moving of her own accord now, Santana dropped low into a squat in front of Brittany and snapped back up in one smooth movement, arching her back and rolling her hips, purposefully increasing the pressure with which she ground herself against Brittany. Brittany, the perfect partner, moved without hesitation as one hand slid up Santana's back and the other stroked firmly down a thigh as she leaned back slightly and tilted her hips forward. Goosebumps erupted over Santana's body as she felt Brittany's hands searching. She rose up again, and leaned her back fully against Brittany, raising her right arm and snaking it behind her until her fingers found satiny hair. She played her way through the locks until her hand found the back of Brittany's neck, and she grasped it gently but assertively, subtly informing Brittany of the desire which was cascading through her body. Brittany's cheek found Santana's as she leaned forward, her right hand straying from her hip, moving upward until it met the hemline of a silky black tank top. Brittany's fingers worked smoothly, gently separating the material from skin slick with sweat. A swift burst of air escaped Santana's lips as she felt slender fingers slide over her taut abdomen. Brittany's fingers rubbed gently, or applied just the right amount of pressure at a fingertip until Santana could no longer stand it and she spun herself in Brittany's arms to face the girl, wrapping her left arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her closely. Santana looked up to meet Brittany's gaze, her blue eyes slightly obscured by the stray wisps of gold sticking to her damp skin. Brittany beamed down at her through tempting pink lips, and Santana's left hand begin to move as if of it's own accord. Her fingers snaked there way down the smooth back of Brittany's purple, cotton tee until the found the coarse material of her black jeans. Santana smirked devilishly as Brittany's eyes popped when the sly hand continued its way down, coming to a halt with a firm squeeze as it slid into Brittany's back pocket. The shock on the tall blondes face quickly melted into lust and she once again dropped her head low to be even with Santana's. Feeling her grasp on control withering, Santana pressed her lips to the soft skin just below Brittany's ear,

"Let's go outside. I need some air." A pleasant friction was supplied to Santana's lips as Brittany nodded her head furiously, and before she knew it, a sweaty hand had clutched hers and she was being whisked through the crowd of gyrating bodies at a rapid pace. Again, Santana watched the golden locks dance before her eyes as Brittany took the back steps out of the hatchway and into the deserted Puckerman backyard, two at a time. No sooner then had she heard the metal hatchway fall closed with a resounding _clang_, Santana found herself being pressed against the cool siding of the house. Brittany's eyes caught her own, and the two girls smiled at each other, chests heaving with ragged breath, partly from the adrenaline of the dance floor, and partly from the flux of hormones each was experiencing. And then, Brittany's lips were upon Santana's in one fell swoop. Santana's lips melted into the kiss as both of her hands came up, one finding Brittany's cheek, the other knotting itself in her glossy tresses. Santana relished the warmth of Brittany's mouth against hers, and the sweet wetness as Brittany's tongue glanced across her bottom lip. Soon enough, Brittany's body was pressed tightly against her own, and Santana's back was ground furiously into the paneling as their bodies desperately fought to find friction against one another.

But just like that Santana was cold. All the heat was gone. Her lips froze into inaction as the cool night air found them exposed. A uniform shiver wracked her body as the heat from Brittany's had vanished. Santana opened her eyes in shock to find Brittany to her left, hand braced against the wall of the house, bent over and lurching furiously. After the several seconds it took her eyes to convey the message to her brain, Santana leapt into action, and to the side of her friend. Between swaying curtains of honey smooth mane, Brittany's face was pained as she heaved, expelling the offending red liquid onto the ground; Puck's punch was doing its work. Shiny lines began forming on Brittany's cheeks under the moonlight. Instantaneously, Santana's hands went to work, collecting Brittany's hair in a makeshift ponytail, keeping it firmly out of the way with one, and then rubbing gentle circles on her back with the other.

"I-ugh—I'm sorry, San. I, I didn't mean to ruin our night." Brittany whimpered over her wretches. Santana's mouth fell open; _here she is, pouring out her insides on Puckerman's back lawn, clearly in pain, and through no conscious fault of her own, and she is apologizing to me? She is concerned about my feelings? Ruining my night? Who is this girl?_ Santana continued to stroke, brows furrowed in bewildered thought…and then…Santana's face was slapped clean of expression by the sudden realization. Who is this girl? _This is the girl I'm in love with. _

"I'm so so-ow-so so sorry, Santana, I-" Brittany continued to croak through her now raw throat.

"Shhhh!" Santana murmured, "shhhh." She simply stroked harder, as all words escaped her. She glanced down at the pale face, gently curtained again by drapes of blond as Santana had lost her grip on the pony in her startled revelation, and saw desperate blue eyes searching her face for some sign that it was ok. Santana once again collected the satiny hair, gently tucking each strand away from Brittany's face. Still incapable of speech, Santana only smiled and nodded as she bent down to gently press her lips to a tear stained cheek, and dry her own eyes against the golden top of Brittany's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Santana's eyes began to water as the memory of her first realization of her love for Brittany flooded her brain. Dropping her gaze to the floor, she closed her eyes attempting to ignore the many bodies in the room, and in doing so she displaced a single tear that began to fall down her cheek. Eyes still closed, Santana heard the sharp scratch of a chair against the floor, indicating someone vacating it quickly, and only seconds later she felt soft hands on her own. Startled at the contact, her lids popped open to see slender, delicate fingers entwined with her own. Without looking up, Santana knew instantly who those hands belonged to by their look, their feel, the way they touched her…

Santana took a deep breath, trying to reassure herself that everything would be ok as she worked up the courage to knock on Brittany's door. She had told Brittany that she loved her, and Brittany had seemed to take it all in stride, but Santana knew that that kind of confession could change relationships. She also knew that it would crush her if it changed her relationship with Brittany for the worse. Steadying herself, she raised a tightly clenched fist and gave three sharp knocks on the door. From inside she heard Brittany's sing-song voice,

"Coming!" accompanied by the swift thundering of feet down the stairs. Seconds later, the door was flung open and Santana was greeted with that beaming smile that stole all the way up to Brittany's eyes. Caught off guard by the overflowing joy that was pouring out in waves from Brittany, Santana merely stood on the stoop, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Hi, San," Brittany purred grabbing her hand and jerking her over the threshold and closing the door after her. Turning again to look at Santana, Brittany's face fell to see the bewildered look still in command of her features. "What's the matter?" she asked, taking a step closer to Santana, sliding her pale hand into the tanned one hanging frozen at her side.

"I, uh…I just…I thought you would be…weirded out or something." Santana murmured through her still slightly paralyzed mouth. Brittany's smile returned, only in a softer, gentler form as she placed her free hand found its way to Santana's face, and the pad of soft thumb reassuringly grazed Santana's cheek. Brittany's eyes locked onto Santana's in the most serious look she had ever seen them take on,

"It was weird when you didn't say it, because I knew you loved me, but you would never say it. When you said it, it was the exact opposite of weird. It was the most wonderful, amazing, normal thing I've ever heard, because I love you too." Brittany's soft hand squeezed Santana's, as she leaned in and gently, but firmly, pressed her lips to Santana's. The tears began to involuntarily stream down Santana's cheeks as she smiled into the kiss, and wrapped her free hand around Brittany's waste. Brittany pulled away and a euphoric laugh escaped Santana's lips as she smiled proudly and Brittany wiped away her tears.

"Come on," Brittany whispered, "I want to show you how much I love you." Santana watched Brittany's fingers twist themselves through hers and then give a gentle tug towards the stairs. Santana quickly fell into pace behind Brittany, watching the temperate sway of her hips as she climbed the stairs in front of her. Soon they were in Brittany's room and she gently shut and locked the door behind them. Santana stood in the middle of the floor, shifting her weight nervously. It wasn't as if they had never had sex before, but this was the first time with meaning, with love. For Santana, this was her _real_ first time.

Brittany turned back from the secured lock, and the girls caught each others' gaze. Slowly, Brittany closed the gap between them and Santana watched as she gently placed her hands around her waist, never breaking eye contact. Feeling the warm, safe circle of limbs around her, Santana breathed correctly for the first time since she had pulled up to the house. Finally relaxed, finally realizing that it was the same Brittany, and everything was the same if not better, she smiled and hummed,

"I love you Brittany," as she leaned forward, tossing her arms around the taller girl's neck, and pulled the soft, thin lips to her own. She kissed Brittany passionately, parting her lips slightly to let Brittany's bottom one slide in between, grazing it gently with her tongue. Brittany exhaled contentedly through her nose, and melted into the kiss, further opening her own mouth to welcome Santana's warm tongue, and her hands begin to kneed and explore up Santana's back. Santana's own hands knotted themselves in Brittany's hair as her tongue freely explored her mouth, pushing and flicking against Brittany's own tongue. Before long, Brittany's hands had made their way around to Santana's front and the hem of her shirt was gently clasped between slender, alabaster fingertips. Santana whimpered in shock and delight as the cool fingers began to crawl up her stomach, nails gently scratching, sending goose bumps erupting over her skin. To return the favor, Santana dropped her own hands down Brittany's back, deliberately pulling a finger down the girl's spine, eliciting a tangible shiver. She dropped her other hand low and rested it under the shirt on the small of Brittany's back, drawing lazy patterns with her fingertip on the smooth flesh she found there.

Slowly, Brittany splayed her fingers over Santana's abdomen and began to gently push her back towards the bed. Santana complied, stepping backwards slowly, still kissing Brittany's mouth, jaw and neck. Stopping when the backs of her knees hit the bed, Santana brought her hands to the front of Brittany's jeans, and stopped, looking up at the beautiful blonde for permission. Brittany smiled devilishly and ran her hands back down Santana's stomach to the bottom of her shirt, grabbed it, and began to pull upward. Santana lifted her arms and Brittany pulled the shirt off and tossed it on the floor in one smooth motion. Santana returned the favor, quickly undoing each button down Brittany's front, and sliding her hands over Brittany's sternum and into the tops of the sleeves, pushing the shirt down off her shoulders and sliding it completely down her arms until it fell silently to the carpet. Without pause, Santana's hands flew back to the clasp of Brittany's jeans, undoing it quickly and giving a swift tug, leaving Brittany laughing in only her braw and panties. Brittany playfully pushed Santana backward onto the bed and whipped off the brunette's jeans in a similarly unceremonious fashion. Both girls were giggling as Brittany crawled onto the bed hovering over Santana's body. Santana wound her legs through Brittany's and gave a jerk, flipping the positions and straddling Brittany's hips as she leaned down and crashed their lips together. Surprised and turned on by Santana's forcefulness, Brittany's hands moved up Santana's satiny thighs, and came to rest on her black lace panties, giving a hungry squeeze at the tight muscles they found there. Santana moaned and pressed her body flush against Brittany, the skin on skin contact warming every region of her body. She settled herself between Brittany's thighs, and began to rock her own hips into Brittany, aching for the friction it was creating. Underneath her, Brittany hummed contentedly, removing one hand from Santana's rear to cup the back of her neck and deepen their kiss, and gently bucking her own hips up into Santana.

Soon, Brittany's hands were working furiously at the clasp of Santana's matching black bra, and when she finally unhooked it, gave it a fling that discarded it to the far reaches of the room where it was accompanied by here own aqua colored bra within seconds. Slowing the pace, Santana softly pulled back, breaking their kiss to gaze at the beautiful girl beneath her. Brittany smiled back up at her, gently running her fingertips up and down the smooth skin of Santana's back. Leaning back in, Santana placed her full lips gently to Brittany's mouth, then peppered kisses all along her jaw bone, and soon worked her way to her neck, where she gently sucked the soft skin into her mouth, and gave a soft bite. Brittany inhaled sharply with pleasure, and began to nibble on the caramel earlobe that was even with her mouth. Santana worked her way down the velvety skin of Brittany's neck to her collarbone and chest, and soon found her mouth kissing up the gentle slope of a soft, white breast. She kissed tenderly, but with just enough pressure to make it pleasurable before gently wrapping her lips around a hardened pink nipple. Brittany's back arched as Santana's tongue flicked gently, over and over again. Santana removed her mouth and kissed laterally across Brittany's chest and began paying the same attention to her right breast. Brittany squirmed with pleasure and soon,

"San…I need you," escaped her lips, and Santana was more than happy to comply. Detaching her mouth from the pert nipple, Santana trailed long, languid kisses down Brittany's toned stomach before reaching the waistband of aqua boy shorts. She hooked her fingers into them and slid them painfully slowly down the length of the dancer's long legs. Brittany smiled down at her,

"Yours too," she chirped and Santana laughed but nodded, stripping herself of the offending black garment as Brittany watched lustfully. Once undressed, Santana helped Brittany scoot up the bed, and lay down on her stomach, settling her head between Brittany's spread legs. Santana covered the insides of Brittany's thighs with firm, wet kissed before making her way to her core. Dipping her head, Santana gave a swoop of her tongue through the length of Brittany's center, relishing in the taste and quantity of the wetness she found there. Brittany bucked and whimpered at the sudden pleasure and one hand shot down to knot itself in Santana's wild, raven locks. Santana found Brittany's clit and wrapped her lips around it, gently sucking it into her mouth and pressing her tongue flat and firm against it. Santana received a loud moan and this, and her hair was pulled a little as the muscles in Brittany's hand tensed along with every other one in her body. Continuing her gentle flicking and sucking, Santana soon had Brittany writhing, covered in sweat, and the sight and sounds of her pleasure was causing a burn to build between Santana's own legs.

"I want to kiss you," Brittany gasped, and Santana climbed up the girls body, then laid on top of her, her sex flush against Brittany's. Brittany pulled Santana into a kiss that left her breathless; tongues thrashing, lips working smoothly and firmly against each other, entangled limbs squeezing and rubbing. Brittany then snaked a hand down between them, and gently teased Santana's clit with a flick of her finger. Santana purred with pleasure, and slid her own hand down to find Brittany's wet core. Perfectly in sync, the girls slid into each other, each thrusting their hips for more depth and power, in perfect rhythm. Santana loved the feel of Brittany's warm walls clenching around her digits, and it set her pleasure skyrocketing. Soon, Santana could feel the edge was near, and pushed her fingers harder into Brittany who moaned loudly. By the look on Brittany's face, Santana could tell she was close as well, and with the flick of her thumb over Brittany's clit, Santana sent her tumbling over the edge. The sharp contraction around Santana's fingers was all it took, and she too fell into the abyss, screaming Brittany's name as she went. The girls rode out their pleasure, and collapsed sweating and quivering into one another.

Santana gently removed her fingers from Brittany, and she did the same. Bringing both hands up, Santana cupped Brittany's face and looked into the sparkling blue eyes, sleepy with pleasure, and whispered,

"I love you," as she bent and placed gentle kiss on Brittany's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Santana squeezed the slender digits that softly caressed her own and looked up into brilliant blue, sparkling with tears of worry. The shining orbs searched her face frantically, and Brittany stepped an inch closer and whispered,

"Sanny, what's wrong? What are you doing?" Santana took a deep breath and lifted one hand away from the blonde's in order to wipe the tears from her own cheeks. She straightened herself and cleared her throat gently,

"Go sit back down, B. This is for you." Brittany's eyebrows scrunched in concern and the ghosts of unspoken questions flitted over her eyes but, she simply nodded at Santana's firm look and took her seat in the front row once again. Santana exhaled a quick puff of air, steadying her nerves for the last time. She gazed at the variety of puzzled faces in front of her and parted her lips to speak.

"I have prepared a song that expresses the way I truly feel about…Brittany. I hope you all-…I hope _she_ enjoys it. It's called "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.

The piano keys began to tinkle out the melody under Brad's touch and Santana took in a breath and began to croon out the first gentle notes,

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Her voice rose in might as she delivered the next lines, her yearning chocolate eyes never wavering from the blue ones smiling back at her.

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Santana's chest heaved with a deep breath and her eyes slammed shut and her voice rose to its full power as the chorus leapt from her throat.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Her eyes opened slowly as her voice softened and she unconsciously moved a step closer to Brittany and her hands came up to rest over her heart.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_That my love is alive—not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

The tears began to stream once again as Santana took a fervent step towards Brittany, grabbed her gently by both hands and lifted her from her seat. She locked her eyes on those of the girl in front of her, tuning out the world, and began to sing the last lines of the song, barely audible to any but the girl whose hands she clasped in her own.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life_

…_greatest fan of your life._

Santana's chest rose up and down shakily with the exertion of emotion she had just performed and proud sobs that wracked her body. She squeezed Brittany's hands tighter and drew another step closer,

"I love you Brittany. I always have…I always will. I don't care who knows anymore because I don't care about anyone else anymore. I've sacrificed to save the way other people think about me, and so I wouldn't lose things in my life. But…I've realized…I only care about what you think of me, and you're the only thing in my life that I can't lose. You're my everything Britt. And if you let me, I want to be your everything." She smiled through the tears at Brittany, searching her face for a reaction. Slowly, a ray of light seemed to wash over Brittany's features as that brilliant smile that crept all the way up to her eyes blossomed on her face. Her eyes filled with tears of what Santana could only assume was joy, as she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't seem to form any adequate words to express what she was feeling, so she did the next best thing. She removed her hands from Santana's and hurriedly flung them about Santana's neck and pulled her in to a kiss that could only be described as love incarnate. Santana's smiled into Brittany's soft lips against hers and knotted her fingers behind the blondes back, embracing her tightly. Finally, their lips separated gently and Brittany pressed her forehead to Santana's. Santana smiled and held the girl, staring blissfully into those gorgeous baby blues.

"You're so brave." Brittany whispered. Santana looked at her puzzled until she heard a gentle pitter pattering starting to grow louder in her ears. She had completely forgotten where they were, lost entirely in the moment and encased by her love for Brittany, and a smile grew exponentially upon her lips as she realized that the sounds growing in her ears were none other than the ecstatic clapping and hooting of every member of Glee club, now on their feet.

**Can you guys please leave me some reviews and let me know what you think of the story? I really want to write another one and I'd very much appreciate your feedback, and prompt suggestions for another story. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
